Hate Or Love
by ALR27
Summary: whether hatred exceed his love ? or a sense of love exceeds the hatred ?
1. Chapter 1

**I just use the translate . sorry if it's bad , but I hope you guys enjoy it . maybe**

* * *

 _The woman was pushing her down the bed, the child was only silence and panic following orders of his mother, while his father detain people - those noisy outside. The door exploded violently, some male voices laughing, and broken furniture. Small children are hiding under the bed shaking with fear, he could see the shadows of people - the man and his parents_

 _"Sir, please give us a few months" sobbed her mother's voice_

 _"Weeks and months ... has been one knows, and you do not have time," foreign male voice_

 _"But the host Farron, we promise, we will pay off our debt" was the voice of his father, sounding desperate_

 _"But. There is no time, did "_

 _As soon as the person giving the order, the sound of his mother's father moaning in pain and crying louder, from the shadows. The boy saw people being beaten, was his father, and someone who is on hold, is his mother. He was afraid, he wanted to get out to help his parents, but what can be done children 9 years old, but cry silently in fear_

 _The boy was snapped over his mouth with his hand, when he saw the back of his father lying on the floor in a pool of red, his mother's voice roared call on the name of his father. His mother was thrown on the bed he was hiding._  
 _Bloody sword stuck beside the child's head, he knows it means_

 _"Mother" the boy murmured softly_

 _No, her mother's voice is lost. He glanced at his father's body, silent_

 _"Already, burn this place and remove all evidence"_

 _"Good lord"_

 _The boy was silent for a moment, shock, although they fuel the fire that had started to swell. Got up, he had to get up, his parents protect him, he can't die here. Farron, he should die, the whole family. No matter their descendants who do not know anything, the family Farron must be destroyed._

Noctis Lucis Caelum. Will end the descent Farron

* * *

11 years have passed

Year - a year she spent with hoards of hatred and resentment, learning martial arts, deadly compassion, into a killing machine, an assassin. No emotion of sympathy, empathy, love, trust. He did not trust anyone, his only material to achieve revenge. Being homeless children since her parents died, will always be reminded of the day

Friend's just helped in the search for family information Farron, if there is a gap for revenge, he will enter in among them, and destroy them. Farron is a mafia family most feared and powerful in the country, it was not easy to light - blatant attack

Noctis casually entered the rain forest, the place where he used to relax. Add cold rain clouds. He had finished his task, ignoring her thighs were bloody because of torn, he still advanced. Thick dew does not become a barrier for him, his place is near streams, if he could find a voice stream, he only lived to follow

However, the sharp ears catch another voice. The singing, the singing voice of someone

Relaxed and alert, Noctis followed the sound. Blood flowed from his every step, burning taste incision no match. It is increasingly clear sound, smell fragrant fauna of various types of odors, gently greet him. His voice is the voice of women  
Noctis stopped, his eyes slightly narrowed to the figure in the fog swallowed. The figure of the girl wearing a long dress without sleeves, standing among the flower field swallows half feet high. Noctis ask - ask. What the hell is he? Is he a ghost?  
The wound in his thigh receiving more attention when it stung, he hissed softly, and inwardly cursing. He knows, he should close this wound

"Who are you?"

Noctis looked up to greet the pale aqua eyes staring innocently at her, she is a girl earlier. Now silence any measures already in front of him. Noctis explore this girl, be wary if he carries a weapon, or have other intentions reflected in his eyes  
But what he got was, fascinated. His face looks fresh natural, at chisel like a heart. Her pink hair looks silky, draped over his left shoulder, his nose like a doll. His lips like a fresh cherry and colored eyes 'typical', does not describe the threat, it sparkled. Beautiful

"I should have asked the lady" answered Noctis cold

The girl was just a blink, then dropped his gaze in a bloody thigh Noctis

"You hurt" the girl said flat

Noctis snorted "like I need to know. It is not much for me "

"Yes, but you will lose a lot of blood, then you pass out, and then if there is nothing to help you, then you will die, and the wild animals will eat. Then you just stayed host name "

Noctis frowned on chatter. But if in thought right, he would not die until the goal is reached

Noctis is currently busy with her thoughts, she was squatting and checking thigh Noctis. But Noctis already noticed glared at her, she tore her dress cloth length and start taking care of the wound. Noctis quite surprised

"This is not how you? But the wound should be immediately closed, you talk as if you've been through worse. I do not question "

"Then, what if it hurts? How close? "Murmured involuntarily Noctis

"Liver injury can't be closed by oneself"

Once the wound is closed neat, she stood and stared straight into the eyes that look empty Noctis

"But in closed by someone else"  
Noctis stared at the girl who turned to leave. Somehow but he was encouraged to know his name

"Hey" the girl turned

"What is your name?"  
Flashes of sky caught their attention, and a few seconds. Thunderstorms rumbled loudly

"That's my name"

He walked away, swallowed by the fog completely

"Lightning"


	2. Chapter 2

**I come back, thank you for reading chapter one**  
 **Perhaps you think this story is a cliché, but no, this hateful Noctis, but because I have always made a happy ending for lightis (because I did not have the heart to separate them) maybe I would be a bit bold for the unhappy ending. This is actually heading tragic or desperate**  
 **Here are some hot blood and lightis, I will think about possible removal rating**  
 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"You get something?"

Laris turned into Noctis "is still not too accurate"

"Do not need too much. Just a crack so I could get in the family Farron, then will I take care of the inside. Where ignis and Gladio? "

Laris back to the computer "they go out"  
Noctis forehead wrinkle "where?" Laris shrugged "who knows, maybe buy weapons. Weapons us less "

Noctis cross to two feet on the desk, thinking. About anything - anything, relax. To sleep, and the nightmare began, fires, screams, blood, father, mother. Noctis jump when she woke up, she just fell asleep ten minutes, a dream or a bad memory that always comes when he's sleeping. He stood taking medicine box and returned to his seat again, removed the bandages and nursed him with bandages  
Laris curious stare with torn cloth stained with blood "did you get the cloth from where?" Noctis glanced bloody white cloth, he remembered that lightning girl. Actually he was curious, but life does not give time for nonsense 'love', or whatever they are called. There is no point thinking 'girl'

"hi noct, back" Noctis shook "is not important. Continue your work "

Laris just sighed before returning to the computer. Noctis back relax, silence filled with the sounds of typing in demand and chiming the hour, until the door opens. Ignis and Gladio each - each carrying a heavy bag with lots of guns in it, they put it on the table

Laris got up and went with a cheerful "yo, what did you buy?" Ignis searched the bag, and put the items one - by one "there is a knife, a gun without a voice, a small time bomb, rope climbers, and a favorite weapon. Shoot gun with two eyes "Gladio take one item and frowned" silver bullet? What we are going to hunt a werewolf? "Selling answered" no, but this is more good silver bullet "Noctis glance all the weapons they were" nothing new? "

They looked at Noctis before ignis answered "so far there is still no. Also in the market lien guard and tighten patrols. For some reason, but I knew, some existing weapons smugglers caught "Noctis sighed" so therefore, the supply of weapons we lack "" Yes, but I try. So we are not detected and remains full of weapons "  
Noctis nodded and went up to the door, Gladio asking "where are you going?" "To the city, I want to relax. Swatch I hunted "

* * *

Dusk draws near, the streets looked dull in the eyes of Noctis. Occasionally he felt he could not relax see families walking together, public places is not the area for him, he needs a special place. Eliminated from everybody, alone. He decided to go to the city park  
Noctis sitting on the bench alone, some girl glanced at her and she just stared back at killing 'unfriendly'. He stared at the starry night sky, the questions always struck her fate. Why? Why him? Why this should happen ?, already many - years he asked, to whom the question must be addressed, he does not know

There is a saying the past is just the past. But it was always shadowing Noctis, nothing beautiful in the world. Noctis thought of lightning, he said, 'liver injury can only be closed by someone else'. Noctis chuckled to himself, that where possible, he does not understand what it means, and do not want to know anything. He does not like any change in his life, except the development plan revenge  
Noctis feel the vibrations from the cell phone, the call of demand. He got up and headed to the headquarters while receiving a call

"What I got an assignment?"

 _"Yeah, buildings shine star hotel. Room number 455, a mission: to kill people who live there. You've got until dawn "_

"Ok. I will go back to base to pick up some 'item' "

Noctis stopped when she saw buckets of fresh flowers, she remembered her parents. He bought two simple bucket and into the grave, the sun had to orenan when he arrived. Stare two tombstones names of his parents, he was not sure whether they will accept it because all his actions. Kill, parents hate crime, hate crime. And their death by the hands of evil in which evil  
Noctis crouched to put the bucket of red roses for his mother, and blue roses to her father. Staring at them with a look of regret headstone  
Noctis felt the presence of someone in the vicinity, on the right. When in turned, he saw the figure of a girl that he acknowledged as lightning, zoom in to replace it with a long black jeans, black and white shoes, and a white shirt rumpled, crumpled like a fresh face, he stared blankly in front of her gravestone

Noctis continued to watch him, until he realized with little disturbance in his heart. No sign of his lips blow blue, and black cheeks slightly bruised. Noctis does not care about her, he wanted to forget their encounter

* * *

Quarry fell asleep after having - fun with prostitutes. While prostitutes that were in the bathroom, this chance for a surprise. Long folding knife ready to stab lifted upward, with a little evil smile. Noctis stabbed him, before he had a chance to scream. His neck was sliced a little bit, and then he continued stabbing the body like a needle piercing a doll. 3 jab, jab 6, until the victim lifeless, dead with bulging eyes shocked.

Once finished, he put on his jacket hood and left the hotel. But unfortunately, some security officers had split up because the screams bitch of a new room he left  
"Hey, you" immediately Noctis running, suspicious looks inviting other officials. When he came out of the hotel, a worse fate. The police were already on guard in front, he was forced to run past them. Without in the hope they chased up on the curb, the police took off several shots, one leg exposed Noctis, but he still ran

Passing through the hall, up the roof, down, and kept running. Without her knowing the police have lost track, Noctis getting dizzy because of injuries. When he crossed the road, the car leads up to him, his vision blurred

* * *

Noctis began to realize in plain padded, leg stung him made him think of everything. Perhaps his friend had found him and helped him. Noctis slowly opened his eyes and got a clear view, it is not the headquarters. He slowly sat down, the rooms are tidy, no single sofa length and jacket lying there, a work desk neat and knife, all the curtains still covered the windows  
Her ears catch the sound, the sound slowly without him towards the sound originated. The closer he could smell the barbecue and meat soup. Until he saw preparing food  
"You're awake?" Asked the girl "lightning huh? Shocking "Noctis said indifferently. Lightning pour the soup into a large bowl without any word, and prepare a meal in the middle of the kitchen table.

Noctis then asked "how can I be with you?" lightning facing him and crossed his arms over his chest "you almost got hit by a car, I think you're drunk. But you're just severely injured "Noctis snorted, can not get rid of the fate of this girl" oh. That's it, no question how I got shot? "  
lightning shook his head "no stable this city. Crime happens here and there, I do not question your problem "Noctis grin" do not question, or do not care? "Lightning just shrugged" I do not care "Noctis belly rings hungry, the smell of the food is so tempting. But his lips throbbing itch the longer he stared at the fresh lip was sipping soup

lightning glance "are you hungry? Follow eat "Noctis licked his dry lips, he headed across the chair lightning, pour the soup in bowls smaller then start eating" you live alone? "Asked Noctis" yes "Noctis attention to his face, the wound is no longer visible, but still there  
He shook his head, it was not his business. He did not like this girl in the presence of fate, if he continues to appear, he was dead. Lightning finished eating and went out of the kitchen, Noctis annoyed with the attitude of ignoring

"Where are you going?"

"I want a bath, if you want to leave it up to"

Noctis squeezed spoon with his fist, his heart was so angry somehow did not get his attention. No one ignored like that. But, why is he angry? Noctis got up and returned to the room, he had to go away from this girl. But when he was in the room, the sound of water and sweet strawberry aroma is so tempting lust manhood.  
He shook his head, took his jacket and put the knife into the bag. That's when the lightning came out wearing only a sports bra and jeans on the thigh. Noctis swallowed tempted with cleavage that looks pretty much, lightning glance

"So, are you going to go?"

Noctis smiled coquettishly, as she slowly approached him and said "say, you did not expect. Say, you want me here, for something, we do "

Lightning snorted, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall "what do you mean?"

A distance of only a few inches of their faces, Noctis can sniff the sweet smell tempting fruit. He raised his hand and stroked the face of lightning, he will be more tempted softness of her skin. Lightning enjoyed a warm touch this man, she closes her eyes to give up. Noctis kiss on the cheek next to her and rubbing her bare waist, lightning chuckled amused and pushed Noctis playing

"Stop it" said lightning playing

Noctis chuckled "why? You very clearly enjoyed "Noctis began to lick the neck of lightning, he squirmed amused" hey, stop "but Noctis does not stop, the hand caressing cheeks getting down, stopping at her breasts and massaged gently. And hands at his waist pull him into a hug. They stick to the forehead and looked at each other

Lightning spike hair stroked behind Noctis "said the stranger. What is your name? "

Noctis sighed comfortable "call me Noctis"

* * *

 **And this is the second chapter. I'm probably going to move this to the M rating because yeah, this lightis hot scene I think is quite influential, and also with cruelty Noctis will continue. And you need to know, Noctis just playing this time, and the light was not a slut, she can say ordinary girl, can't fight, ordinary life, and that more will be told in the chapter - the next chapter.**  
 **Well, like that, I'm just using translate because there will be a hard scene, I decided to use English. Love lightis will only run as usual couples, but serious.**  
 **If you feel there are defects in the second chapter of this story, please review. Accept criticism and suggestions, if it could also support. Because I just like Noctis, like sleeping and idler (including shy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I add cecil and scan stella here, although I do not know why and what the reason was, but clearly I honestly did not like Lucy, that's why only the story of his death alone. But do not assume strange, normally I would enter cloud to be the brother of lightning, but it would complicate Noctis to plan, so just serah.**  
 **Hope you like**

* * *

Noctis and his group get a lot of information about Farron, after 3 years of preparation information, finally bear fruit. A big disappointment challenged family members Farron, the man who killed his family is cecil Farron, despite having grandchildren, he was quite stocky and energetic. While children and daughter had died in an accident, all that remains is two grandchildren girl, old is same with noctis, and young age was 16.

"So" ignis glared Noctis "what's the plan?"

Noctis rub his lips with a finger, the habit of thinking "I do not know, but I guess"

Noctis turned to ignis "I need some poison or chemicals for them"

Ignis sly smile while standing "ok. Just wait for the boss "

Ignis expertise are chemicals, drugs and toxins. Pleasure to see someone suffer with his work, he is also good at making plans, but that this is a problem Noctis. He would only give advice, the reason why he helped Noctis, because previously he was a cop and hunt Noctis. But Noctis was smart, he saw ignis expertise and insanity in torture, so he let him live for a purpose

"Hay noct" throw selling documents at the front desk Noctis, she smiled. Obviously, this new job

"Stella nox flaurent. One dark Farron's colleagues, and my exes"clearly laris

Noctis took documents and exploring "it was funny, so you guys broke up. Why? Who wanted him dead? "

There was a pause before answering with a dark-selling "us"

Noctis glance and demand explain "Noctis. He already knows our movements and our goals "

Noctis open wide "What? How? Did he use you? "

Laris looked grim and nodded slowly "we must get rid of him before falling to Farron's information"

Noctis slammed hard fist on the table "basic whore, bitch, female cheesy"

"Noct sorry, I bothersome" muttered laris

Noctis reached two shoulder-selling and slightly squeezed "to hear laris. This is your personal problem, I probably great in the killing, but you as well. This is a personal matter, remember this. He does not love you, you're just a tool, you just pleasure toys"

"Then, what should I do?"

"Kill him" the best-selling Noctis stared surprised, what would her up?

"laris, show anger. Show your hate, disappointment. Show that he is not everything for you, show that you're human and not a tool"

Noctis sound is inciting and causing all of it in the liver in demand. Previous blonde does not have any of that when he learned the truth, just sadness. But Noctis was true, she was an expert in the darkness, as if he were king.  
Laris nodding clumsy before the glare dark covered the eyes. Noctis offer he shoot gun cold, long she rarely killing. Noctis knew demand would be like starving wolves that never see the prey for weeks

"Go in demand. Love is nonsense "

Laris nodded firmly, taking shoot gun from Noctis and departed. Laris and stella long relationship, Noctis from the beginning to suspect and did not like his presence. And it's true, actually Noctis want to make sure demand actually do. But look at the dark eyes of selling, she was sure it would happen. He darkness it after all

This world is not fair, when someone gets justice, then others will feel the injustice. After all, there will be a lot of people end up like him

Noctis sat laid back, thinking that occurs on demand, after examining the documents, stella proved is that in the rental vederall agent Farron's. depressing demand fooled. But perhaps stella stupid, selling it is dangerous. The reason why he was always cheerful, not as plain or idiot. Noctis taking selling after escaping from a prison psychiatric hospital, she likes madness, blood, freedom, and do not like in the limit

Then his mind spinning at Farron's. Maybe, maybe thinking this disgusting, but it might work, and he needs only to lose a little pride. Besides her own heart hard, yes it will be a little easier as possible

* * *

Stella smoothed all the clothes in the suitcase, he must immediately report to the full salary. sad live with a madman like selling, he is just dumb blonde, yes he was too blond, but he's smart. After all, selling is not possible as crazy as Noctis, demand is just plain. But if he told Noctis, bad fate

He felt the presence of someone in his room, he immediately took the gun. examine every corner of the room, certainly not good, because the wind swaying curtain entrance window, which should have been closed

"So, what is it Noctis?" Shouted stella

Suddenly, he pushed forward and fell to floor, he gun sliding away. He cursed softly and looked up to see the shoot gun pointed to his eyes, and the face of crazy demand. He smiled playful and open wide to him, the look crazy

"You" hissed stella

"Yeah dear, guess. I'm here for a little game "

"So Noctis liberating madness. He was able to control the madness with ease, you're stuffed "

Laris laughing heinous "doll? That's why I love to play "

Selling smile disappeared and gaze changed sharply, making stella chills "and let's play"

* * *

Dinner them silent, Gladio had come a few minutes ago and brought some food, ignis actually never left the project, that's why he ate hurriedly. Noctis is always in a state of relaxed with legs crossed on the table and waiting to hear from selling. Gladio and ignis upset and unsettled when Noctis tell them, but he also, say that she let go of insanity in demand, so they're pretty quiet

Explosion door in their face, there bestselling carrying bag strange, normal smile back, her hair wet with blood, I do not know, but the demand saying that the tradition

"Hey, you start eating without me?" Whined sold with a face made up

"Selling, what you got?" Said ignis with his mouth full

"Of course"

Laris walk to the dining table, lifting and dropping the odd bag contents. Noctis fell backwards, Gladio open and a drop of food in his mouth, ignis vomiting in the bathroom. Who would have thought, head stella become souvenirs madness

Noctis slowly risen "are you crazy?"

"Indeed" replied cheerfully selling

"Tch"

"Oh no, our food" called Gladio, food is now soiled with the blood puddle

"What? But I have not eaten "whined demand, when it ignis back

"You can eat mine in the toilet"

Gladio and ignis laughter, Noctis sighed and headed out. As usual, will certainly ask  
"Going where noct" asked bestseller

"Dating"

* * *

That's the short answer that makes three people in the room loses mind

In his car, he was always stalking him. Perhaps this is repugnant to him, but the darkness within him the hearts and minds, he can't think clearly, and covered her dark fog. So, lightning girl is Claire, the first grandchild cecil, this luck. Already one week he continues to stalk him, not in thought, he was just an ordinary girl, but do not like something girlie

Although already one week, he did not show signs of being the same person as his grandfather. Every week he will visit the grave of his parents, working as a DJ in the bar, to visit his brother, socializing with friends, Noctis quickly judge he did not have a girlfriend. This is great

One week enough for him, he will go back to the goal in this girl's life

* * *

 **Eventually, this will be the opening lightis. Because busy reading other fanfic, I was a little lazy, wait for the next chapter yes!**

 **and sorry I forgot to translate this chapter before, thanks to: xXkhang91Xx**

 **sorry if short**


	4. Chapter 4

**it continues to deteriorate, because I was cold I hope it does not affect my work. And I'm trying not to be lazy, this is a bad holiday. No friends, continue to be in the room, cell phones, televisions and laptops is my friend. And there is always a Noctis and lightning, even I could spend one full night to read their fanfic**  
 **Ok I talk too much**  
 **I just use the translate ~ `! '**  
 **Enjoy**

* * *

"serah, I can not believe him" lightning talk on communication lines while pushing across the train spending

"Sis, you do not believe me? On us?"Replied his sister with a sweet voice

Lightning rolled her eyes and scowls"certainly not, he may be a complete idiot, and I'm sure he would not do anything depraved adults. But still, I do not like him"

"Ow, come on light. We will only go to the shoe store"

"... fine, but I do not want you alone with her. Invite vanillie or fang"

Lightning held the phone away from your ear when the transfer of yell

"Ok light, I would invite them. But if you have time, visit here, I miss you"

"Yes, I miss you too. bye "

Lightning did not know her sister like snow. Stupid, considers himself a hero, tch. It seemed every time she saw him, she wanted to rip his throat and dancing on the grave. Even from his name, making lightning who love winter full of snow, now she hate winter because him

"Why I first met him. So automatically he also met handover"grumbled lightning by throwing incoming material groceries

"Idiot, moron, do not have a brain ..."

"You heard cursing?" Lightning turned the sound from the rear

"You. Noctis is not it?"He believes that his name

Noctis walked to the side "who do you curse?"

Lightning sighed and went shopping in the accompany Noctis "people out of hell to curse my life"

"Seems pretty bad"

"No, not me, to my sister"

Noctis watched lightning, pouting lips softly, his brow furrowed, his eyes filled with detestable. But he could see the suffering and darkness are on hold

"If so. What you're problem? Do you also like boyfriend sister "

Noctis gasped as lightning turned glared and grimaced in disgust him. Did he say something wrong?

"I? Seriously. If even though he was the only man in this world I would pick the fall in the abyss" replied a little lightning snapped

"Ok. So, what's the problem?"

"He was an idiot, stupid, and. Arg, I really want to get rid of my sister's life, maybe if I'm really angry exceed the limits, I would hire a hit man ... if I had enough money "

Noctis smiling vile "you know. Maybe you can get a discount or free "

Lightning sighed "yeah, if I had them as a boyfriend or close friend" then he smiled a sly "Or maybe I'll do it own"

Noctis was curious, this girl seems indeed difficult to control emotions, she had such a sweet little girl, and then when he explained his gaze like a killer, and now his smile was the smile of death

"Oh, yes. How are you going to do? "

Lightning close their eyes and remember "I've seen the video 'Jing SAW' to enjoy the game. Maybe I will emulate some of that plan, or in the film 'FINAL DESTINATION' which does not produce traces "

Noctis felt a little shiver, cruel him, he was never able to make the work of rival 'Jing SAW. Maybe 'final destination' was pretty good

Noctis cough a little to get attention "maybe 'final destination' is good. If the 'Jing SAW' you can get into trouble at the police "

"Hem, perhaps. Just to be alone when I'm really going to grow crazy "

They finally their shopping, Noctis attention, he was not spending much. Only a few vegetables, condiments and canned foods, beverages, and fruit. When he asked about the meat, lightning just answering he did not like meat, he complete vegetarian after all

* * *

They ride the car Noctis, because lightning claimed he left the bus ride, a little suspicious Noctis. After putting the groceries in the apartment, lightning will go to work. Noctis increasingly suspicious when he refused to go with she, but he relented. They set off to 7th heaven, Noctis been stalking lightning here

"hi tief"

Tifa turned and greeted lightning in the arms "lightning oh, I so miss you"

Noctis rolled his eyes, he knows every day they met, he missed. That's what he has to say every day

Tifa release hug when she saw a strange bitter melon together with lightning "light, who is he?"

"He is my friend, Noctis. Can you give free for what she ordered, for me? "

"It does not matter, since you're a DJ, bar explodes every night"

"Thank you"

Lightning toward Noctis "I can pay for itself out" firmly Noctis

"I know, just have to take me to reply"

He went to the back to change her clothes, zoom make red Noctis angry, if he is not restrained glass will shatter in his fist. She looks hot, though not as much as the curve looks like it's time, but this is different, many eyes staring at the dirty look when she got on stage DJ, he wanted her to like it just to look at himself.

Noctis feels they want prying eyes. Lightning only wearing a white tank top, black trousers, thin and tight. Despite the darkness Noctis could see her panties carvings, and sometimes visible bra straps. Music played disco, and he began to slowly sway to the audience in front of she. Noctis continued to watch, the more angry because he felt it should just wobble in her show

The visitors increasingly crowded due to the heat lightning, any music that is in the locker, he will hold sway, dangling hand up, left and right hips, sweat make tight clothes, her bra had invisibility of tank top, even when she jump, her breasts will bouncing slightly. It does little for the Noctis, this is supposed places of entertainment, not a hell for him. It's the first time he agreed on religious

Tifa stared suspiciously at Noctis, he only ordered one vodka ice, and he continued to stare at lightning like a hawk. But the full he gaze angry and sullen. He may not like the appearance of lightning hot, oh, or, she was jealous of lightning showed he get heated in many people. Can be

* * *

Noctis threw himself onto the couch, he accompanied all night light, but there was no sign of him as the grandson of a mafia. Should not she was staying in a place that luxurious, like the manor, and there is always a bodyguard were escorting. It was strange, he always free, such as ordinary life. But Noctis will not give up, she had a date this evening

"So, how was your date noct?" Teased laris playing games on the side

"Nothing is interesting"

"Oh, come on noct! This is your date first. Surely there umm. Well you know what I mean "

"No. But aka tone to the two "

"Hoaw. To two? But you have to be careful, do not like me "

"Quiet, he's not a bitch"

"Hem, all right"

"Never mind, I'm going to bed first. Where Gladio? "

"Yeah, when you're taking care of business, he is duty and mission"

Noctis asleep on the couch, he was grateful no dreams whatsoever. After sleeping most of the day, he began to prepare, date at 5 pm, he considers this fact is of no use, but is already in make sure he was one of Farron, driveways their families. Perhaps worse he imitated the way stella, but he did not have time, lucky friends will replace it as the mission

He prepares a long-sleeved black polo with dark blue buttons, black trousers, black shoes shiny. A quick wash with warm water, she began to dress and prepare the hair. Lucky they do not like to chit-chat and rowdy place.

* * *

Sighing waiting on a park bench he continued to ponder, _why is he who comes in a hurry, now he must wait_. That's good because he came not long after, Noctis looked at carefully. He was wearing a green sweeter embracing lean, with a neck collar folded shut down his neck, he wears white pants and a warm boot. This coincidence toward winter.

Noctis furious scowl stood and stared towards the other "you're too late"

"No, you're coming too fast"

After grunt he turned to face her "where are we going?"

Lightning sit on the bench "do not go anywhere, just sit down. Talk or whatever "

He was confused and sit back "are you sure?"

She nodded "I'm sure you do not want to be in a public place. I also "

"Huh, this place is not too common"

He turned toward the Noctis "if so show a personal"

"Of course, come"

* * *

They get themselves down the rain forest to the solitude, the weather grew worse as the season shifts cold. But it does not interfere with Noctis, lightning actually wondering, how man dressed in a thin and simple, can withstand cold weather, he could even clear, Noctis does not wear a t-shirt behind his black polo

 _Is he some kind of vampire? He was a little pale, but normal temperature_

 _Werewolf? Nonsense_

 _Yeah, man. That is it. Who inadvertently stole my first kiss. Damnt I'm a little drunk at the time, or maybe a lot. After introductions I collapsed unconscious, good he did not do anything, I'm sure after a virginity test in the hospital. It was a bit overdone as possible_

This is the best opportunity looking for a bit of information, but the movement of the lightning is weird, occasionally he'll wince, hissing, writhing on his clothes, in addition to the movement of any part of the body above shows cautious

"So" start Noctis "I then accidentally see you at the cemetery. There is something? "

He sighs "oh, only the parents"

"You're alone in addition to your sister?"

"No. There are some "

Silence ~

"I, when he saw you crying" somehow he always makes bowel Noctis squirm curiosity

"Oh. Embarrassing yes "

"No, but you, really. Angry and sad "

"I ... just felt misses"

"But you said there were several family" _come on, say about cecil_

"Uh ... yeah. some pleasant and some not "

They reached the edge of a small river, it was so clear, visible stones. Dew bit blanketed sights  
Noctis lead lightning sitting under a tree "so. Want to talk about fun and not "

Lightning slowly crouched and leaned lightly, hold grimacing, he did not want Noctis grow suspicious. He knew he'd been

watching him intensely, and hopefully no physical contact

"You look agitated"

"Huh, n-no I'm not agitated"

"... Sick?"

He was silent

Noctis quietly touched his shoulder and a bit of a squeeze, and she whimpered. It makes Noctis own so restless, there is something or someone that makes it hurt

"Tell me, what is happening"

He shook his head, it makes Noctis angry

"Hey, quickly say" he growled

Lightning remained silent and did not want to look at it, Noctis quickly took zipper sweeter for enactive lightning, he did not resist. Noctis was stunned by what he saw, the whole body bruises and no sign of a long line whip, he was angry. Start check of her, leaving her wrists bruised ties  
Lightning became uncomfortable with the expression of Noctis, she hung back he sweeter "I'm okay ok"

Noctis still rigid "no. You're obviously not "

Lightning sighed "never mind forget it, I've been frequenting"

Have often? He already had been through this alone, he, cecil. Sure, he certainly did that. Noctis do not know why, her pain and anger, this feeling, is the same as, like when he lost his parents. Sad, angry, and could not do anything, this is strange, why should her, this girl

"Come on, we treat your wound"

He complied, but he was still curious. Noctis quiet it was, oddly, her eyes wide and shining fear. They returned to the apartment, Noctis took ointment while lightning. Off slowly sweeter and leaving only a black bra  
Noctis know what it's like illness, especially if not used to. He had experienced anything like this since the mission every day. But for a girl who looks to have regular life like this, why should he

"Endure"

Gently rub he salve Noctis, lightning moaning slightly and tense, it feels burning

"Lightning?"

"Hem?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Answer"

"Uh ... uh, one of the family"

"Why?"

"Um, well. I think I might be upset because of something "

"Because of what?"

"... Matchmaking"

Oh great, cecil really makes the blood boil Noctis. No, light is mine, no rings of any person who will be placed in so sweet, except for their rings. Yes, he knows what to do

"With whom?"

"Cid rainess"

 _Be prepared, cid_

* * *

 **This is bad, I do not intend to or accustomed to create a story with a short scale. But because I was deprived of sleep, and the rest are rare, I was forced to make short**  
 **Remember, forced**

 **Noctis: forced?**

 **Light: obey noct!**

 **Noctis: mmmm**

 **Me: (basic young couple) see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saya berharap bahwa bersama-sama petir dan Noctis bisa berbeda meskipun seri Final Fantasy**

* * *

Pintu kantor pusat meledak dengan Noctis, bangun Gladio, Ignis dan Laris tertidur di sofa. Menatap jauh pangeran kegelapan warna kemarahan wajah merah. Bajunya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan

"Man, Anda seperti keledai" teriak Laris setengah mengantuk

"Diam kau" bentak Noctis "mencari informasi tentang Cid Rainess, Laris"

"O-ok" Laris bergegas ke komputer, sementara Noctis duduk dan melihat dua teman-teman lain

"Bagaimana dia?" Bisik Gladio di Ignis, dia hanya mengangkat bahu

 _"Dan apa yang Anda setuju pada pertandingan ini?"_

 _"Saya tidak ... saya merasa ..."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"... Dijual"_

"Aku mendapatkannya" kata Laris, tidak memerlukan jam, namun hanya beberapa menit. Untuk gamer

"Siapa dia?" Ditanyakan Noctis

"Cid Rainess: seorang komandan FBI di Amerika Serikat"

"Tetap?"

"New York City, tapi di berita hari ini, ia berada di kota kami, Tokyo"

"Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Entah bagaimana, tidak ada rincian, tapi ia tiba empat hari lalu"

Hal ini jelas sekarang, mengapa mereka di Pertandingan. Ada kemungkinan, orang Cid harus tahu tentang bisnis Farron ini, dan Lightning digunakan untuk membungkam dia, dengan kata lain, di penjualan. Jika memang dia adalah komandan itu, Noctis tidak dapat menangani sendiri, dia butuh tangan teman-temannya

Noctis duduk tegak "kami akan membunuhnya"

Mereka terkejut dengan kata-kata Noctis, apa yang ia mendengarkan, dia komandan?

"Erm, Noct. Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Gladio

"Ya, kita tidak bisa membunuh tanpa alasan. Bukannya aku takut, tapi ia komandan, aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi tanpa selusin senjata" jelas Ignis

"Aku tahu, tapi akan mengacaukan rencana saya" Noctis kata santai, ketika tidak ada respon, jelasnya

"Saya mengundang gadis itu berkencan, adalah Farron" tertegun ekspresi nominal Noctis

"Sejak kapan kau berkencan?" Ditanyakan Ignis tanpa berpikir

"A-apa?" Sesak napas Gladio

"Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan dengan Rainess?" Laris hanya sedikit lebih tenang

"Farron pintu masuk nama aslinya adalah Claire, tapi dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lightning. Cecil akan cocok dengan mereka, saya tidak tahu mengapa. Kemungkinan kebocoran informasi, dan Lightning akan digunakan untuk tutup mulut"

Ignis mendesah "Saya melihat"

"Jika mereka menikah, Anda secara otomatis kehilangan pintu masuk, dan rencana semua gagal" kata Gladio mengerti

"Ya, jadi saya ingin Anda untuk membantu saya. Kecuali Ignis, Anda hanya fokus pada proyek-proyek Anda"

Ignis mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang isolasi pribadinya. Laris kembali ke komputer untuk menemukan rincian lebih terinci dengan bantuan Gladio, Noctis mencoba untuk bersantai dan dipijat lembut pelipis

"Noct" panggilan Gladio tanpa mematikan layar

"Hn"

"Ketika batas waktu?"

"Lima hari dari sekarang"

"Ok" jawab mereka serempak

Sementara Noctis sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dan siap untuk tidur. Dia telah menguap beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi pikirannya masih terfokus pada diam, pertama, mengapa ia ingin memberikan kematian Cid. Dua, mengapa dia begitu marah ketika petir akan menikah dengan orang lain, saya tidak tahu, kadang-kadang pikirannya mengembara ke paranoid nya. Ketiga, mengapa dia ingin petir hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Acuh tak acuh, tidur perlahan mulai mengklaim dirinya

* * *

Petir berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur, seluruh tubuh sengatan sakit, setidaknya Noctis meninggalkan salep nya. Dia orang yang baik, bahkan sedikit misterius, seorang teman yang muncul tiba-tiba. Aneh memang, tapi Petir menyukainya (sebagai teman). Setidaknya aku berharap dia perhatian yang tulus kepadanya, mudah-mudahan

Meringis terhadap sengatan rasa sakit saat ia perlahan-lahan mengangkat kemejanya, dia harus memakai kemeja lebih sering jika demikian, salep tidak merasakan apa-apa saat menggosok ke dalam luka. Biasanya akan merasa panas atau terbakar, tetapi hanya netral. Dia tidak pernah bertanya di mana Noctis mendapatkan salep kuat, tapi dia hanya menjawab dari temannya, dan akan memberikan lebih banyak jika ia membutuhkan

Anehnya, Noctis tidak bertanya di mana ia mendapat pukul memar dan luka. Biasanya orang akan bertanya, 'di mana Anda mendapatkan luka itu? 'Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bla bla bla

Petir melirik jam alarm nya, itu setelah tengah malam dan hampir jam akan fajar, dia harus membersihkan dan dia hanya terjaga ketika hampir sepanjang malam, dan sepanjang hari akan ia selesai di rumah;tidur, menonton tv, bangkit dan melucuti sisa pakaiannya, menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi dan pencampuran dengan aroma busa sabun strawberry dan kemudian berkumpul bersama dengan mewah tenang air, ia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang pertunangan terkutuk, dia hanya berharap keajaiban ada peduli seberapa kecil itu, dia akan berterima kasih.

* * *

Dia mengerang kekakuan otot meregang dan digulung dalam lembar lembut. Memori Noctis tidak membosankan, ia ingin mati Cid hari ini, setidaknya jika Laris dan Gladio mendapatkan informasi lengkap hari ini. Maka jadilah itu, Noctis duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk mendapatkan visi dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk disambut kesibukan Laris dan Gladio di ruang tamu

Laris yang pertama untuk mengakui kehadirannya, rambutnya acak-acakan, dengan kacamata persegi. Dia tampaknya tidak memiliki kantung mata seperti Gladio, setelah semua, Laris adalah yang paling muda dan terbiasa dengan shift malam

"Noct, kami memiliki sedikit masalah" kata Laris, Noctis dekat dengan mereka dan menatap secara acak di seluruh kertas di atas meja,

Laris membelok tajam beberapa lembar yang saat sebelumnya telah di cek

"Apa maksudmu masalah?"

"Komandan hidup di manor dalam penjaga keamanan setiap jam. Surveillance kamera di setiap 10 meter, dan

penjaga bersenjata "Jelas Gladio

"Memang benar, selain itu, jika kita membunuhnya. Spies dan detektif akan melacak kita, kita akan merasa sulit untuk hidup" rengek Laris

Noctis merenungkan sejenak, itu menantang, tapi itu sulit. Jika ada sesuatu yang dapat membunuh Cid tanpa harus melewati keamanan dan terburu-buru ...

"Di mana Ignis?"

"Masih di kantor" kata Laris

Noctis segera ke kantornya. Ini Ignis biasa ruang isolasi yang ia sebut 'rumah', tidak Ignis aneh sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang belajar untuk mempelajari sesuatu dengan Noctis tidak ada gunanya. Ruangan itu sangat aneh, ada ular yang terperangkap dalam botol tabung mengisi air, katak, organ penasaran, semua menjijikkan dan aneh

"Ignis" Noctis menemukan Ignis dengan mikroskop binokuler

"Saya tidak berharap Anda yang mengganggu, biasanya Laris"

"Dengan semua pemandangan yang menyambut kedatangan saya saya tidak yakin dia akan menggantikan saya di sini"

Ignis tertawa pelan "benar. Jadi, tidak peduli apa yang Anda butuhkan"

"Ya, aku butuh racun. Dan racun yang satu ini tanpa terdeteksi, yang dapat menyebabkan orang mengambil pengalaman seperti

sakit mendadak dan kematian dengan terlihat wajar dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari "

"Ini akan menjadi sekitar Cid. Sudah saya pikir dia akan sulit sampai Anda memilih cara licik untuk racun"

"Cepatlah, apa yang Anda miliki?"

"Seharusnya" lemari Ignis terbuka penyimpanan semua penelitiannya, semua cairan yang berwarna-warni. Dan tentu saja berbahaya, Ignis mengambil satu dan menunjukkan pada Noctis "sekali lagi Noct, meneliti sesuatu yang tidak 'ada gunanya'" Noctis mendengus dan mengambil cairan dalam botol keci

"Terima kasih Ignis"

Hari ini atau hari ini

* * *

Gladio dan Laris manor Cid dipimpin oleh menyamar sebagai cerutu terbaik trader yang berisi heroin. Itu adalah bagian dari rencana, seminggu sekali, Cid akan mengundang pedagang cerutu, tentu saja, tanpa satu orang yang tahu jika ia dikonsumsi heroin setiap hari. Dan hari ini, dia tidak akan heroin konsumsi

 _"Apa? Aku dan Gladio?" Teriak panik Laris_

 _"Ya, kenapa? Anda tidak suka?" Tanya Noctis dengan membungkam mulut dingin pirang_

 _"Yah. Tampaknya rencana yang baik, saya ingin menantang hal yang berbahaya, tapi melihat kondisinya, itu tidak mungkin. Jadi Anda akan mengurus kami dan penyamaran pengirim kita?" Tanya Gladio_

 _"Ya, jika Anda tahu, itu melelahkan bagi saya, saya sudah mengurus pengirim;.. Duch Anda akan menyamar sebagai asisten mereka saya sudah mengirim pesan ke Cid jika Duch orang, akan mengirimkan dua asisten dia, yang berarti Anda "Noctis melemparkan dua pejabat KTP logo sudah di edit menjadi foto dan nama mereka samara_

 _"Saya Raevel Creed?" Laris mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat kartu ID dengan wajahnya terpampang di sana_

 _"Sepotong Romawi. Lumayan"_

 _"Kami akan melakukan ini, karena nasib"_

Itu mungkin terdengar mudah, tetapi ketika mereka tiba di gerbang istana. Mereka diperiksa tiga penjaga, mereka diminta untuk menyerahkan ponsel di cek, tas dan kotak cerutu, apa pun yang mereka membawa akan di acara itu. Setelah selesai, mereka memasuki lebar halaman hektar. Rumah mewah dengan gerbang besar, dan air mancur besar di tengah-tengah halaman. Laris bertanya-tanya bagaimana di

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan, itu megah dan mewah. Noctis katakan sebelumnya tidak terlalu kagum dan melihat-lihat, atau mereka akan berada di tersangka. Seorang pria berambut cokelat berantakan dengan senyum lebar ke arah mereka, Gladio dan Laris tahu siapa dia; Rygdea, salah satu Cid terpercaya, wakil komandan

"Anda pasti Reavel dan Romawi, ikuti saya"

Laris dan Gladio bertukar pandang sebelum mengikuti, benar-benar aneh bagaimana seorang wakil komandan begitu percaya dan menyambut dengan senyum lebar, tapi melihat kecepatan mengejutkan bagaimana Utara, mungkin dia mabuk. Laris dan Gladio beruntung mendesah dalam hati

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan tentara di dinding dan lengan mereka, di depan mereka duduk di sofa merah nyaman adalah Cid. Menatap malas di dua pembawa undangan kematiannya, Rygdea memberikan daripadanya di Laris untuk menunjukkan barang, meskipun gugup, dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengontrol berjabat tangan saat mengambil kotak cerutu dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Cid

Cid melihat sebentar sebelum mengambil satu dan bernapas, untungnya Ignis telah memberikan beberapa campuran heroin nyata. Dan yang membuat Noctis tidak suka, itu mahal, lanjutnya menggerutu dan cemberut karena ini

"Ini bagus" Cid mengatakan mereka melihat cerutu "Aku membelinya"

Gladio memukul lega dan Laris, adalah hal yang baik lebih mudah. Penjaga membawa tas terbuka dengan begitu banyak uang, hanya untuk tiga kotak cerutu. Setidaknya Noctis akan berhenti menggerutu, Gladio dan Laris masih memeriksa uang mereka, pastikan tidak ada alat pelacak atau apa pun. Cid canggih cerutu baru dengan alat dan mulai menghisap. Gladio dan Laris Jubilate dalam hati mereka, dan kiri dengan

tas penuh uang untuk membersihkan mereka

* * *

Laris dan Gladio runtuh di sofa, tanpa menyadari mata tampak baja gelap mereka untuk laporan. Gladio tersentak saat melihat Noctis mengawasi mereka tak sabar mengungkapkan tajam mata silau

"Uh, Noct. Jangan khawatir, kami berhasil" kata Gladio dengan bangga

"Ya, dan kami bahkan merokok cerutu yang ia menyaksikan depan mata kita" teriak Laris

"... Benar-benar?" Ditanyakan Noctis

"Ya," jawab mereka serentak

"Dan apa itu?" Noctis menatap tas yang mereka bawa

"Oh, uang ini penjualan" kata Laris

"Kau lihat?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah memeriksa setiap lembar dan juga tas. Tidak ada alat pelacak" kata Gladio

"Nah, uang itu milikku"

"B-tapi"

"Saya yang membeli heroin sialan mahal. Jadi, ini adalah uang saya" Noctis mengambil sekantong uang dan membawanya ke kamarnya, Laris dan Gladio meratapi nasib mereka, maka ada tawa yang menarik minat mereka. Ini Ignis dengan secangkir kopi dari dapur

"Kau tahu. Nasib Anda sialan"

Menunggu kabar dari kejahatan mereka

* * *

 **Maaf sedikit lebih lama. Tapi, saya ingin memberikan beberapa penjelasan yang saya tidak tahu bagaimana menghibur di atas;**  
 **suasana Ignis ruang isolasi itu seperti dasar orochimaru rahasia. Dan manor milik Cid bahwa saya telah digambarkan sebagai rumah Vrone Fast and Furious 2, itu sebabnya aku membawa nama 'Sepotong Romawi'**

 **Ok, melihat Anda lagi lain kali ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one would be full just moments LighTis and thought Noctis**  
 **Happy reading**

* * *

Noctis squatting front of the tomb of his parents, he felt indecision struck his heart. For a moment he felt a desire for revenge is increasing remember their deaths, then if he remember the Lightning, it was gone, she is like laxatives brain. He will forget his goal, having fun with the Lightning. It seemed to have a new life much better

"Dad, mom. What happened to me? "Whispered Noctis

Noctis turned to see the Lightning also visited the grave of hers parents, will always be with the white shirt. Yes, he is darkness, and she was light. Maybe she could just be a light to Noctis, but what he wants to admit it?

"The girl you see there? I do not know what I should do to him. I'm stuck, I'm lost "

"What are you stuck?"

Noctis looked up to see the Lightning already nearby, once again his life was the light of just seeing a sharp electric eye and lips that smiled slightly and thin, it's a new world just hers. Warm in his arms and soothing surroundings. Noctis stood up and smiled at him

"No, let's go"

They walked together on the outskirts of the streets aimlessly, talking anything about their lives, though Noctis feel uncomfortable for a few lies. Although he did not think she talked about the business hers grandfather. Noctis began studying her only grandchild who does not know anything, she only knew hers grandfather was a busy businessman who rarely visit Lightning

"So. How did you lose your parents? "Asked Noctis

Lightning smiled grimly "we never had an accident. At that time we were on the way home from the villa at the top, raining hard when we were on the way. Father and mother during the fight, I do not know what they were talking about because of the downpour, and then there were landslides that hit our car. That's all I remember "

"Sorry, I do not mean to remind"

"No, I do often remember the incident. It was not your fault, Noctis "

"And, how about your sister?"

"She, the child is innocent and good, I think she was too soft. Well, that's all I can conclude "

"And, grandfather?"

Lightning sighed "I do not know much about him, when the mother and father are still alive. They always keep me and Serah-over of the grandfather, I do not know why but, I think I already know because he often hit- "Lightning speech interrupted

"Hit? What? "

Lightning Noctis to draw café, Noctis not resist and just follow it. They sat across the coffee mocha Lightning and coffee black Noctis. Noctis kept asking about she life, about she hobbies, she favorite, she sister, and of what she does not like her sister's fiance

For the first time he was able to breathe freely and no burden on the heart, it feels light and life, if with Lightning. But he realized this was not going to last long, maybe he would liberate Lightning and Serah their ignorance

"What you have friends light? So far I see only Tifa, it was also her boss "

"I have, maybe"

Noctis frowned "do you mean?"

"Well, first I think they like you. A friend who came suddenly and sincere, but it turns out they are the people who paid to watch me grandfather. Strange, is not "Lightning laugh a little

Noctis just paused and smiled a little, maybe he just like them. Will he hurt her feelings if she knew "Lightning, did you. Simply believing in me? "

"Of course, why?"

Noctis shook his head "no, nothing"

He became worse now, originally it was she intention but he himself does not think how her head on an insane feeling. She sincerely believes in himself but whether she would get angry and ... no, it is very difficult to think of abandoned and hated by him. It felt tightness in her chest and throat were stunned, this is the strange effect of Claire Farron. It feels more fun if she is Lightning Caelum

"Noct, you explore other planets is"

Noctis snapped out of his mind, he felt a little embarrassed himself daydreaming "sorry, just a few thoughts"

"Your coffee gets cold" said Lightning looked at coffee Noctis is no longer steaming hot

"It's okay, I do not like hot drinks"

"Yes, I do not"

Noctis grin "that's why you're blowing your coffee to cool down"

Lightning stared Noctis for a moment, before realizing his lips pursed and blowing hot coffee. Lightning looked away and stared at the other, clumsy movements that make Noctis warm laugh. Until he remembered something important

"Lightning"

Lightning looked back at Noctis "What?"

"How, wedding. I mean, it's matchmaking "

Lightning smiled slightly with sparkling eyes "you know Noctis, you're not going to believe this. It's a miracle, whether I was evil because it pleased and happy for the death of someone I do not care, but I'm very glad I did not marry him. Whether it was fate or the act of someone I very thanks "

Noctis grinned and sipped his coffee, acknowledgments received, and it looks like he should give some money tips for Laris and Gladio

"So, how Cid Rainess could die?"

Lightning shrugged "her sudden illness, any medication is ineffective, and his condition worsened, in just a few hours. Then, he died "

"... You like?"

"Um, maybe, I mean. I do not know what to do, he also pity die like that, but I also felt happy "

Noctis stared at his coffee cup. You're too good-natured Light, the world is hard, you should follow its development in order to survive, or ... I will destroy you. Indeed, would, still want to, hers. Sigh escaped from his lips, once again he did not like to think about this, but he is also aware of the time continues to run. Decisions must be made. But, if he forgot his revenge, then what. Will Lightning hers, she did not eventually go away or betrayed, whether their love will be forever. Everything can change in time

Love? Maybe that's what Noctis feel, a strange emotion that slipped beneath his consciousness. The emotion that he wants to avoid the goal of his life to finish ... the goal? What purpose?

Noctis head suddenly felt severe dizziness, he hated this choice it. I just wanted to jump in the hole that is quiet and peaceful, alone. Yes, he needed to be alone for a while

"Em, Light, if you do not mind if I have to go first"

Lightning thin smile "yes no problem"

Noctis left the café and towards the roof of the building. The wind on the roof of the building is quite soothing, but Noctis can not always relax, relaxed life he had never tasted, sometimes Noctis jealous of Laris, he is rarely commit murder, lucky life. Not in thought, teenagers who are addicted to the internet and the world of technology, will be one set of criminals. But Laris always call them family

Then there Ignis, so true as he could just be a scientist or remain a police officer. But he wanted another, Noctis first met him, he is just a target. But he became his Noctis offer, crazed desire experiment which makes it to accept the offer other than death or join.

And Gladio. Weapon reliable seller first, he people who've been in business criminal the first among them, even before Noctis own. Gladio who first joined the Noctis to run a variety of dangerous missions that expensive  
Noctis forehead puckered, why the sudden recollection was floated to him

He always thought of the brand just colleagues, if they are a hassle, then he will leave them, and if they should then be sacrificed. But, what it all is himself capable, they are the people who are there with him when he was alone and needed help. And there is more Lightning

Women who make passion Noctis feel addicted, with she around, talking to himself, looking at each other. He should not have fallen so deep, not near so close. She will die in the end, all will disappear, the small world of peace and quiet. Just as a small Noctis sleep on her lap, safe, comfortable, and quiet. His parents that he could not protect

Noctis stared into two hands

Protect, what is he protecting. Is her friends, or she. Princess innocent victims

Why. Why did he become so lost, from which all thoughts come from. From which all the emotions came from. From which it emerged lustrous heart. How to give a decision, how to stop it all. Who will wait for his decision. Is not there someone who can help

Noctis hand squeezing his head, until

"Noctis" familiar soft voice and tone afraid appear suddenly, Noctis get Lightning nearby

"Light, what are you doing here?" Noctis tone trembling

Lightning showed his cellphone, must be left on the table earlier café

Noctis forcing a small smile crept on his lips "um, thank you"

"... What are you, okay?"

Noctis looked down, silently hanger himself before seeing it and replied "yes, I'm okay"

Lightning shook his head "no. You look frustrated "

Lightning sit beside Noctis and leaning on the wall "want to talk about?" He asked gently

Noctis confused to answer, he obviously does not want talk about "Well if you do not want"

"Sorry" muttered Noctis,

"No, sometimes we did not want anyone else to know our problems. It is sometimes too personal "

Noctis stared Lightning "you're not. You often talk about a lot of things your family "

"Really?" She chuckled "I actually nicknamed the ice maiden"

Noctis eyebrows raised "really? Why? "

"Yes, I'm always being cold and hard on people, let alone foreigners" she smiled "weird how me to be with you yes," she laughs

If that is true, Noctis feel special. Since he is close to Lightning himself often apologized but the smallest thing, it sagatlah strange. Noctis normally would not want to admit his mistakes on others even though he felt

Noctis shyly staring lap Lightning "may I ... I, take a nap ... in, your lap?"

Lightning's eyes widened and blushed, she never even thought Noctis will require like it. But see Noctis eyes filled with fatigue and frustration makes compassion

"Em. S-sure "

Noctis smiled and put his head on the lap of Lightning. Peaceful and safe feeling invaded his heart, he forgot all the questions that plagued his brain a few minutes ago. It was like with her mother, Noctis closed him eyes, live feeling Lightning hand cradles his head. He would fall asleep if like this, sleeping in his little world, with people who 'loved' beside

Although he knows this only briefly and did not last long, it does not matter. No problem, he'll remember


End file.
